


i wanna make you breakfast every morning

by Stylin_son



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_son/pseuds/Stylin_son
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis do little domestic-y things around the house, and it ends in a cuddle fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna make you breakfast every morning

**Author's Note:**

> literally nothing but fluff!  
> wrote this to get out of writing my english essay. oh well at least i was writing

Harry pulled up to the curb, sliding his sunglasses on and pulling his beanie low over his head. Pulling the key out the ignition, he hoped out of the car and walked quickly down the sidewalk, up the walkway (making sure to close the gate behind him) and up to the door. Safely on the porch, Harry glanced around, and upon seeing no one, entered the house.

Visiting Louis at his home was always difficult. He was there often enough that he had to keep a low profile and make sure that no photographers were around. Sure, they were in the same band and such, but Management liked him to distance himself from Louis as much as possible. It was, as they had said, “good for the band” if they weren’t seen together too often. But fuck Management, so Harry didn’t really listen to that rule.

Besides, how was Harry supposed to ignore the text that said: _i almost burned down the kitchen. again. make me food? :)_ _xx_

So Harry puts the key in the lock, twists, and enters the house. Immediately, he’s hit with the smell of smoke and burning food. He heads in the direction of the kitchen, gagging at as the smell gets stronger.

“Jesus, Louis, what the hell did you try to cook?”

Louis whips around, looking like a little kid who’s just been caught stealing from the cookie jar, a burnt pot in his hands.

“Um, well, I was thinking eggs?” Louis shrugs, waving the pot around aimlessly.

Harry has to laugh a little at this. Louis was always such as shit cooker.

“Here, lemme do that for you then,” Harry drawls.

He takes the pot from Louis’s hands and puts it in the trash. There was no use for it, it was completely charred.

“This has got to be, the what, 3rd pot you’ve burned beyond repair?” Harry teases.

“It is not!” Louis squawks, hitting Harry on the arm. “It’s the 2nd, _thank you very much_.”

Harry just smiles and ruffles Louis’s hair as he moves towards the fridge. Louis follows him like a shadow, watching Harry as he pulls all the ingredients out and sets up the stove.

“Am I making omelets or just scrambled eggs?” Harry asks, cracking an egg into the bowl.

Louis shrugs, instead coming up behind Harry and wrapping his arms around Harry’s middle. “Omelets, maybe?” his reply is muffled by Harry’s shirt.

Harry smiles, and pausing his egg cracking, turns around to get a proper hug. They stand like this for a couple moments; Louis’s head tucked under Harry’s chin, one of Harry’s hands in Louis’s hair, breathing in each other’s smell, relishing the touch of their bodies together.

“Missed you,” Harry whispers in Louis’s ear.

“Missed you more,” Louis pulls away just enough to give Harry a sweet kiss.

Harry loves it when Louis kisses him. It never gets old. The feel of his soft lips, the way his stubble is rough of Harry’s chin. (Harry wouldn’t admit it, but he loves how when they make out he gets stubble burn; it’s kinda hot.) Harry remembers the first time they kissed; hiding in some X-Factor closet, giggling little teenagers. The thrill of kissing Louis the first time stayed so that, more than 1,000 kisses later, it still ran through Harry every time.

“Alright, I’m hungry, make me food!” Louis shouted, smacking Harry’s bum and throwing a wink in for good measure.

Harry giggled, swatting at Louis before obliging and turning back to the eggs. After a few minutes of whisking eggs and pouring it all into the frying pan, Harry’s whipped up some pretty good looking omelets. (While Louis wasn’t looking, Harry might’ve slipped in some onions and peppers. Not that Louis needs to know.)

Harry sets the coffee table in front of the TV, pours them some tea, and sits down on the couch. Louis wanders in, football magazine in hand. He sits down on one edge of the couch, pushing his feet under Harry’s thighs for warmth.

“What should we watch tonight?” Harry asks, flipping through the channels.

“How ‘bout the game?” Louis suggests, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Ugh, again?” Harry sighs, lolling his head back against the couch.

“What do you mean, ‘again’? There’s a different game on every night!” Louis shakes his head, hardly believing he’s in love with a boy so indifferent to sports.

“But _’13 going on 30’s’_ on tonight!” Harry pleads.

“We watched that like last night,” Louis whines.

Harry juts his lower lip out, pouting. Louis looks away, trying not to smile. Maybe if he just doesn’t look at his boyfriend for the rest of the night he won’t give in and watch _’13 going on 30’_ for the 34th time.

“Aw, c’mon, pretty please,” Harry sets his plate on the table and crawls over Louis. “I made you diner,” Harry throws in his award-winning smile.

Louis frowns, trying to appear firm in his decision. But, oh fuck, who is he to deny those curls and that damn dimple? After a moment of appreciating just how pretty Harry is, he begrudgingly nods.

“Yay!” Harry claps his hands, placing a sloppy wet kiss on Louis’s cheek. Louis tries hard to appear horrified.

But Louis can’t pretend to be mad for long. Not 30 seconds into the opening scene, he’s already got Harry’s head on his chest. Louis thinks this is quite possibly the way he wants to spend the rest of his life. He’s about to voice this thought (no matter how cheesy. Harry loves cheesy.) when Harry lifts his chin and they’re face to face.

“Lou?” Harry’s voice is quiet.

“Yeah, baby?” Louis runs his hand through Harry’s curls, beanie discarded on the floor.

“You know I love you, right?” Harry bites his lip.

“What makes you think I’d ever forget that?” Louis frowns. Where was this coming from? “And you know that I love you.”

Harry nods, a smile spreading across his face. He leans in, kissing Louis short and sweet.

“Is everything okay, Harry?” Louis worries.

“Just, well, making sure,” Harry shrugs. “I just see all this shit and I just want you to know that I really, _really_ love you.” He’s frowning, biting his lip so that it turns cherry red.

“Ignore all the bullshit you see online,” Louis huffs. Goddamned twitter, what the fuck where they saying to his cupcake now? “Just know that I love you, quite possibly more than you love me, and that I don’t ever plan on stopping. Okay?” He pulls Harry’s face close to his, searching those deep green eyes.

“I know,” Harry’s voice shakes a tiny bit.

Louis kisses him, trying to convey all the words he doesn’t know how to say into one kiss. When will Harry learn that when he says forever, he means it? After a couple of moments, he can feels Harry relaxing, becoming a little looser.

So, movie ignored, they make out for a little bit. Louis is good and only gives Harry 2 hickeys (he can’t leave him _entirely_ untouched, can he?) and Harry gives Louis 4 hickeys, which is a little problematic but who gives a shit (answer: not Louis).

“I love you,” Louis sighs as he kisses Harry.

“I love you, too,” Harry smiles as he kisses Louis back.

It continues on like that for a while; saying ‘I love you’ and kissing. Finally, when they’re all tired out and the movie’s over, Harry picks up Louis and takes him to bed. They carefully undress each other, sleepy and stumbling. Together they climb into bed, and wrap themselves in each other.

“I think I could stay like this forever,” Harry murmurs.

Louis nudges his forehead against Harry’s, “Me too,” he sighs.

And he truly would. He hasn’t said it yet, but he’s been thinking of taking the next step. He can’t imagine a life without Harry, doesn’t even want to try. As he falls asleep, Louis promises himself that he’ll start to look at wedding rings in the morning. With that happy thought, and Harry wrapped around him, Louis falls asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaand as you may have noticed, i'm a little shit and changed the pov in the middle of the story. in my defense, i wrote the first part at 2 am and the second part the next day. anyway thank you for reading love youuu


End file.
